cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kansouri
|- |'Capital City' || L-Town |- |'Alliance' || Invicta |- |'Former Alliances' || Legion, Kaleidoscope, PAW |- |'Founding' || 21 April 2006 |- |'Government' • Ruler || Monarchy Premier Atlashill |- |'Religion' || Christianity |- |'Official Language(s)' || English |- |'National Anthem' || Proud Kansouri |- |'Political Parties' || L-Town Alliance (centrist) Ethanol Union (rural right-wing) Kansourian Greens (socialist) New Domain (suburban right-wing) |- |'Population Happiness' Description || 54.79 |- |'Area' • Total • Actual area || 6690.010 mile diameter 35,151,463.827 mi² |- |'Population' || 149,192 Supporters |- |'Technology' || 4217.59 |- |'Environment' || **½ |- |'National Tax Rate' || 30 percent |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes || Ł288.57''(a very solid economy)'' Ł202.00 |- |'Literacy Rate' || 100.00 percent |- |'Currency' || 1 Purpie (Ł) = 100 Jays (ĵ) |- |'Resources' || Oil & Pigs |} The Unified Principalities of Kansouri is a very large nation comprised of the . Kansouri served as the seat of the Presidency of Invicta from August 2008 to January 2009. Previously, Kansouri was part of the The Legion shortly after its founding in April 2006 and leaving in May 2007 to form Kaleidoscope. History The name Kansouri is an amalgram representing Kansas and Missouri, the two U.S. states principally covered. The bitter rivalry between the two states dates back to just before the American Civil War, when pro-slave Missourians attempted to legalize slavery in the Kansas Territory. This past bitterness, as well as prevalent affiliations toward certain NCAA Division I schools now inside Kansouri, remain a key issue in assuring the nation's continued growth. Following the Second Polar War, Kansouri gradually became a prominent nation within The Legion, rising through the ranks of Legion's defense structure to become head of Legion's military police wing in July 2006 and becoming the headquarters of the Admiralty during the Second Great War. Kansouri received significant damage during the Third Great War, culminating in a week-long occupation of Kansouri's critical river port in St. Louis. Coupled with several Legion nations defecting during Kansouri's defense, Kansouri's legislecture itself voted to withdraw from Legion during the early morning hours of 5 May 2007, by a 94-55 votes, and become a founding member of Kaleidoscope. Over time, Kansouri would gradually increase its infrastructure, eventually adding a permanent Foreign Ministry office in L-Town and enhancing its Interstate system. During this, Kansouri soon found itself joining the Purple Alliance of Win and later Invicta via mergers. In August 2008, Kansouri became the host nation of many of Invicta's executive functions, when Atlashill became President of the alliance. Culture Kansouri is known to embrace many religions. Independence, about 10 miles south of L-Town, is the home to many sects of Mormonism, most notably the . Included within the boundaries of Kansouri are the headquarters for the Nazarenes and Unitarians, and several Amish and Mennonite villages. Originally founded as a Christian nation, Kansouri underwent a spiritual transition, as the majority of Kansouri's settlers brought with them ideals of Confucianism. At the same time, Caucausian residents exploring their previous heritages found themselves associated with the traditions consistent with the Native American tribes Osage, Kansa, and Kickapoo. Graduate students from the Maharisi University of Management from established a satellite campus near Capitol Square in June and quickly gained popularity, resulting in a spike of central Asians. Several growing dissatisfied with the growing clout of the Wyandot Order had established a synagogue in L-Town and won the support of Carvey's waning cabinet. However, the synagogue disbanded before re-emerging briefly in August. Kansourians are very attracted to sports, and at times are more willing to raise taxes for sporting venues than mass transit projects. Accker Stadium opened in August, which became the new home of the team. Two months later, the Kansouri Monarchs baseball team debuted and started play in Buck O'Neil Memorial Stadium. Opening in November was Sprint Center, home to the Penguins. National Symbols Seal The Great Seal of the Union of Kansouri is based on the state seal of Missouri. The bear on the left, representing strength and camaraderie, stands opposite the White Horse of Kent, which represents the reciprocal influence of Invicta on the nation, including the alliance's motto: "A Spirit Undefeated". The two animal symbols stand on either side of a purple emblem sporting the Blue Jay, which represents L-Town. Retained from Missouri's seal are the field of stars that represents Missouri's statehood and the motto salus populi suprema lex esto, which is Latin for "The general welfare of the people is the greatest law". At the bottom is the year when Kansouri was formed in Roman numerals and the Legion's Eagle, which now represents Kansouri's history. On 15 August 2009, the replaced one of the two bears that appeared directly from Missouri's State Seal. Flags The de jure flag of Kansouri showcases the three colors that represent the nation, and is analagous to the city flag of the capital L-Town and the actual nation of . Blue represents the bravery and integrity; black represents strong will and resilience, and white at the base represents peace and prosperity. The de facto flag of Kansouri includes Kansouri's seal dominating the left side of Invicta's second alliance flag, with Invicta's signature horse on the right. The flag was updated when Kansouri's seal was revised. Former Flags Kansouri's first de facto flag was based off the new design for a flag representing all members of the Legion. Above a stripe of purple and black is a field of white, where the Legion's eagle flies at right, facing left. In the opposite corner is Kansouri's great seal. During times of war, such as the Legion's participation in the Three Alliances War, this full-color wartime flag flew over government fields into battle. The use of purple instead of white demonstrates total commitment to the cause of defending Kansouri and standing with fellow Legion nations. The flag was also flown in times of significant mourning. Following the death of Kansouri's Honorary Ambassador, baseball legend on 6 Oct, the Premier ordered this flag flown at half staff in O'Neil's memory. Following Kansouri's departure for Kaleidoscope, this flag was introduced for all occasions, and served until Kaleidoscope's merger into PAW. When Kaleidoscope leaders eventually assumed control of PAW, a PAW Print was placed in the upper left hand corner with four stars, representing PAW's government structure. National Anthem The anthem Proud Kansouri was adopted in September 2008, and takes its melody from the early 20th century song It's A Long Way to Tipperary, which somehow became the fight song for East Kansouri University. The first stanza, almost always sung, reads: :Proud Kansouri, our love prevailing, Our hearts beat loudly for you, Across your fertile providing plains, Proud Kansouri, we stand true Flying high our banner of purple, In your blue skies so free, Long may our nation persevere united, Our homeland, Proud Kansouri! Government The Union is divided into three branches of government: the executive, the unicameral Legislecture, and the judicial. Locally, each municipality is governed by a city council. Executive As the visionary of this nation, the Kansouri Legislecture named Premier Atlashill their Unchallengable Leader. However, he utilizes little power, as he serves as Legislecture Speaker for Life and rarely exerts his veto power. Several, including members of the New Domain, have criticized him for allowing Kansouri to stray away from its cultural roots. On 3 July, citizens celebrating the recent spike in growth requested that Premier Atlashill create a monarchial title. The next day, Kansouri reorganized as the Unified Principalities, with Atlashill receiving the following title: :“Premier Atlashill, by the Grace of God, Grand Ruler of the Dual Kingdom of the KaySees, Divine Usurper of the Hegemonies of Jeff City, Lincoln, Des Moines, and Topeka, Prince of L-Town, Omaha, St. Joe, Springfield, Columbia, Kirksville, Joplin, Manhattan, Wichita, Salina, Keo-Ha-Qui, Rogers-Faytondale, and of all His other Counties and Municipalities that form the Unified Principalities of Kansouri.” The Premier rarely uses this lengthy title, preferring just "The Premier". Legislecture The current Legislecture contains 163 members, as follows: Each term lasts for six months, regardless of no confidence moves. If a government falls and a new one is unable to take over within a week, the Premier is authorized to assume direct control until new elections take place. The Premier can move elections sooner, but is not allowed to delay them. Legislation is now under consideration that would establish elections taking place every two months, starting in 2007. Judicial Five justices took the bench on 29 April 2006 for the first term of the Kansouri Supreme Court. The current high bench consists of Chief Justice Barnard and Justices Keppler, Featherstone, Miller, and Voorhies. Each judge is appointed for a ten-year term and can only be removed after his or her term has expired or, when during a review period once every five years, the justice is found guilty of serious misconduct. Judges can be reappointed without term limit constraints. When the government is under direct control, the Supreme Court can only countermand a directive from the Premier by unanimous vote. Economy Kansouri's economy is driven by two national industries. Exports of pork products managed by Porter and Smith Farms remain Kansouri's largest trade generator. Kansouri Oil, the state-owned operator of oil refineries and derricks that dot the western territories, exports its oil through two convenience store chains: , a proponent of , and , whose fuel remains unblended. Geography Kansouri is known for its vast network of natural rivers, more revered for their natural beauty than barge traffic potential because of increased water demand across the nation. The Missouri, Platte, Osage and Kansas rivers run through the heart of Kansouri, while the Mississippi and Illinois rivers generally serve as Kansouri's eastern border. Much of Kansouri is relatively flat, especially toward the western territories. While desolate compared to the rest of the nation, the area is under consideration for a series of wind farms and prairie switchgrass to bolster Kansouri's domestic energy initiatives. The northern lands, where most of the nation's agriculture activity occur, includes rolling hills and countless streams, dotted with occasional forests. The rolling hills stem from the previous ice age over 10,000 years ago and loess deposits along the east bank of the Missouri River. Kansouri's most powerful AM radio stations are situated in the area, notably KIRK 1040 and KHB 710, because their soil conductivity is especially conducive to wide-reaching coverage patterns. The southern regions are increasingly mountainous, with man-made reservoirs dotting the area and providing increased recreational activities and water supply. Chief among them are the Lake of the Ozarks, Bull Shoals, and Grand Lake. The differences between the northern and southern regions continues until just before reaching the Mississippi, where the elevation drops and allows flatlands for more agricultural development. As required by Kansouri law, all television stations must broasdcast exclusively digital signals on VHF. Their signals may be extended using UHF translators that extend for about ten miles. However, analog signals may still be transmitted on Channel 6, due to their audio channel residing near the FM band. Education After the sudden annexation of six college towns, Kansouri re-organized the governing structures of several higher education institutions. They are now named as follows: * , Lawrence :* , Topeka :* , KaySee-EmmOh :* , Emporia * , Columbia Despite the efforts of the Premier to place primary emphasis on this campus, Director of Education Hetterson selected Lawrence for the site of the flagship Kansouri school. This only further intensifies the rivalry between the two schools, which dates back to the days of “Bleeding Kansas”. :* , Kirksville :* , Warrensburg :* , Jeff City :* , Rolla * , Manhattan * , Maryville :* , Peru :* , St. Joe * , Iowa City :* , Macomb * , Lincoln :* , Omaha * , Springfield :* , Joplin :* , Fayetteville :* , Pittsburg * , Wichita Media Kansouri's prominent newspaper is the daily Kansouri Star-Eagle, which owns the Bell Agency wire service. Other dailies and weeklies, such as the L-Town Trib and Nor'eastern Spindex, serve various parts of Kansouri. Kansouri's primary broadcast outlets all operate under the call letters KHB, for Kansouri's Happiest Broadcasters. The AM station, located at , is a operating at 50,000 watts, and houses continuous news updates and sports broadcasts. The FM station, located at , is the popular music channel., and translators are sprinkled across Kansouri on nearby frequencies. KHB 9 in L-Town is the flagship station of the Poseidon Network, with all KHB-owned television stations affiliated. Following the inclusion of several major metropolitans, Kansouri's Telecommunications Bureau (KTCB) announced a new call letter scheme for government-owned channels. KTCB is considering a realignment of the radio spectrum better suited for digital broadcasting. LNS affiliates are located as follows: *'Flagship: , Channel 9' * , Channel 3 * , Channel 11 * , Channel 8 * , Channel 7 * , Channel 3 * , Channel 8 * , Channel 7 * , Channel 10 * , Channel 3 * , Channel 4 * , Channel 5 * , Channel 2 * , Channel 11 Category:The Legion Category:Invicta Category:Nations Category:Kansouri Category:Former member of Regnum Invictorum Category:Former member of The Legion